You're Gonna Go Far Kid
by Rox'sMommy
Summary: "If you're going to survive, how far will you go?" She was going to protect him. Even if it was the cost of her own life. But that didn't stop the girl from loving him till the day she dies. It's better to feel pain, then never feel at all. AU. Sexual Content. Mild Language. AkuSaix. RokuShi, and more.
1. I : The Start Of A New Story

**Disclaimer: **The marvelous Square Enix owns all of the Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy characters mentioned in this fic. I thank them for their awesomeness. _Thank yuh_.

**Warnings:** Violence, OOCness, Yaoi, Sexual Content

**A/N:** I want to thank my best friend, Prissy. You're the one who took the time to come up with the perfect plot. I just put it into words. This is more of yours than it is of mine. Thank you. This wouldn't be possible without you~!

**Part 1 ; **_**The Start Of A New Story**_

* * *

It was the sort of thing, that made parents worried. The sort of thing, that made first page on the Sunday morning newspaper. It's called running away from home. An idea that made drugs and sex just a simple mistake. The thought crossed over everyone once or twice, right? Just another thought that didn't even mean much. Just a side effect to feeling alone. But how does running away from home get you to a better state? Axel had that question stuck in his mind since the minute Saix asked him.

The redhead remembered it like someone would remember their name or birthday. An important piece of information that was always stuck with you. The type of thing that you just had to live with. Axel's story started when he got home from school. The most hated place of them all. Being a Freshman in high school wasn't all it's cracked up to be. Not like Axel even bothered to pay much attention though. He only payed attention to the clock and what time he was finally getting out of the hellhole. though there was one good thing about high school. It had blue hair and a snappy attitude. His name was Saix. He was considered a waste of space to others. But Axel thought of him to be useful. The teen knew everything about Saix. And Saix quite possibly knew everything about the teen. Maybe that was the reason they were walking home from school that Wednesday.

"So," Saix murmured. His eyes were locked on the ground. Saix never did really did make eye contact with people. Maybe because he felt it wasn't needed. "So," Axel replied. There wasn't much events that had gone on lately. At least not enough to scrap up and make a conversation out of.

Or it could always be the fact that Saix just had something on his mind. He always did after all. Unlike him, Axel was always an open book. One who could keep, and still tell. He still had a few things he preferred to keep to himself though. Doesn't everyone?

Axel's thoughts were suddenly disturbed and he was brought back to reality. "Home, sweet home," the redhead chuckled at himself. He slowly walked up the driveway and put his hand into his pocket, digging around for the front door key. Soon enough, the boy had gotten the door open. He was about to close it, but saw Saix just in time. "What? You wanna come in or something?" Axel annoyingly said. Saix always hated going to Axel's house. He described the home like an ashtray. Dirty and smells like a cigarette. So why was he still standing on Axel's front porch?

"I have a favor to ask," Saix continued. Axel's expression perked slightly. "Well that's new. What is it?" Saix stood on the porch for a few seconds. Axel sighed, and continued to wait for his friend to tell him what he wanted. "I want you to run away with me." And that's when it all went down. It seemed like just a simple idea at the time. Something that you talked about maybe once, but soon forgot about later. "Are you serious?" Axel's eyes widened in disbelief. "You think I'd kid about a thing like this?" Saix had that look again. The _'question me again, and you'll see what happens' _look. "I rather not go down that road," Axel whispered. He could only hope that Saix didn't heard the comment. "What about school? Your family? Friends?" Axel hated all three. But he didn't exactly want to throw all of his life in the trash can just yet. It may not be the best life. But it was his life. "Where are we going to go if we do this?" Axel asked. Saix smirked, like he had this whole conversation planned out before it had even started. "The world is full of places to go. Why don't we just go find one?" Axel raised an eyebrow in confusion. But decided that Saix had this all covered in some way. "So that's your plan, eh?"

Axel wasn't going to say yes that easily. He had dreamed for a deal like this for years. A place to get away from it all. But now that it was standing right in front of him, he didn't exactly know what to do. Part of Axel knew that he was supposed to go with Saix. Not because they were friends or anything. But because Axel knew his life wasn't going to get any better. An abusive father along with a school full of druggies and mistakes, was not a life. It was a mess of a life. He thought it over for a few seconds. Maybe it is the time for Axel to throw his life away, and then get a new one. He needed something like this.

"Can't let you go running away by yourself. You'll need a partner in crime, right?"

* * *

Nightfall was slowly approaching. Axel was busy, packing a bag with what was only needed. After all, when on the run, you really can only take what you need. There are no such thing as wants anymore, as Saix would put it. Speaking of Saix, the bluenette stood beside Axel. He had already ran home to pack up his belongings and the occasional memory. Axel on the other hand, didn't have time to pack his memories. Not like he had much of them anyway. His house meant nothing to him. Just a place that made things even more depressing. Axel couldn't wait to get away from this dump.

_It was just a matter of time._

"Alright, almost done packing. I just gotta get one thing." Axel then left his room and started down the hallway. He made his way to the living room, where he then picked up a a picture that was sitting in a frame, collecting dust. It wasn't just any old photo. The difference was, this was the only photograph that Axel cared for. It was a picture of _her_. She had the most beautiful red hair. The kind that always looked best in the summer sun. Hair that fit perfectly with her creamy white skin. She always attracted attention whenever they went out in public. The people loved her. Her green eyes could keep a million secrets. That girl could of held the world in her hand if she really wanted to.

Her name was Kairi, and she was the most important thing. But her life was a short story with a terrible ending. Axel was only ten when he lost her grip. Kairi was the perfect image of a little sister. She was always so sweet and innocent. It was a mystery why she had lost her life. Axel didn't even get to see her when she died. His parents had simply said that it was bound to happen. They said Kairi was sick for a long time. Nobody knew how it happened. The doctors said it was no hope. Axel knew that was complete bullshit. But in the end, fate had decided.

The girl was dead by morning. Axel was at home, sitting on the couch, waiting. He didn't know why he was waiting. Maybe for someone to tell him that everything was going to be okay? Even thought he knew that something like that was too good to be true. It's always too good to be true. His parents walked in like nothing even happened. They just said it casually. "Oh yeah, my daughter died today.** No big deal or anything**."

How disturbing. It made Axel sick to his stomach.

Without warning, Axel was pulled out of memory lane. "Hurry up," Saix interrupted. "Looks like someone's in a hurry," Axel smiled. He put the photo frame in his bag, and zipped it shut. "Looks like I'm ready to go," Axel said. Saix nodded, he pulled his own bag around his back and started to open the front door. Before the two knew it, they were standing under the moonlight. Saix took the lead, making his way towards the forest. Axel wanted to question why they were walking in the direction of the forest. Considering there was nothing beyond the forest but fields. But if Axel knew one thing from all the years he had known Saix, it was never to question him. Because somehow, Saix always had a plan. It was one of the benefits of being friends with the boy.

Before Axel knew it, an hour had passed by. His whole body ached for a break. He could tell that Saix needed a break as well. Though Axel knew that Saix would never admit to something like that. He was always one to finish what he started. It was down right annoying to the red head. Axel continued to walk alongside Saix. They were very far into the forest by now. It was probably nearly impossible to find a way back home by now.

Axel was about to say something about taking a break to Saix. When suddenly the bluenette stopped cold in his tracks. Axel almost ran right into him, but stopped just in time. "What are you doing? Keep walking!" Axel barked. Saix then turned around to face Axel. "What if I told you, that I don't have this all planned out like you thought." The red head's green eyes started to widen. "But," he began. "You're you! You always pull some sort of shit plan out of your pocket likes it's magic or something! Are you telling me that you have no idea where we are or where we're going?" Axel could almost feel the rage boiling up inside of him. His fists started to tighten up. "Hitting me isn't going to change a thing," Saix simply said. The teen the collapsed onto the ground in silence. "Hit you? That's just the start!" Axel brought his fist up to Saix's face, ready to land a blow. He then swung, his fist connecting with Saix. "So that's how you want to play it? Looks like I have no choice," Saix rubbed his face. He wasn't going to be a part of Axel's tantrum. It was time to end this. "Oh look, the little bitch want's to hit me!" Axel spat out. He smiled at Saix, looking him straight in the eye. "Come and get me." Saix ran up to Axel, bringing his fist up and knocking the other boy in the stomach. Axel fell to the ground, the taste of blood lingering in his mouth. He was about to get up and give Saix a taste of his own medicine, when something stopped him.

"Hey now, don't kill him just yet." The voice rang throughout the woods.

Axel stepped back, now fully aware of his surroundings. "Who are you!" Saix demanded. He was now on his feet as well His eyes were darting from left to right in search of who was there. "How about you go first," It said again. And just like that, the figure stood in front of the darkness. "I would, but I don't really feel like it." Axel crossed his arms, his eyes scanning the man who had just came from behind the trees. He was an interesting person, with a scar running up the side of his face. "I would, but my interest has now gone to something else. What are you two doing out here?" Saix's expression slightly softened. "We're lost," he murmured. His eyes made there way down to the ground. Axel could already see the embarrassment on Saix's face. It was completely hilarious.

"Lost, eh?" The stranger started to smile. "Well guess what boys? I've got some good news for you. How does a new home sound?" Axel chuckled, "sounds pretty sweet to me. What do you think, Saix?" Saix still had his head down, a feeling of loss surrounding him. "Whatever," he scoffed.

Looks like it's settled, scar," Axel smirked. "Mind telling us where you're gonna take us?" The man was about to to yell at the red head for using the word scar, but quickly thought better of it. "Just follow me, and you'll see what I'm talking about. "By the way, the name is Xigbar."

"You must be Axel. She's been talking an awful lot about you lately."


	2. II : Twelve Years, Strangers, And Kidnap

**Disclaimer:** The marvelous Square Enix owns all of the Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy characters mentioned in this fic. I thank them for their awesomeness. Thank yuh.

**Warnings:** Violence, OOCness, Yaoi, Sexual Content, and possible language

**A/N:** I want to thank my best friend, Prissy. You're the one who took the time to come up with the perfect plot. I just put it into words. This is more of yours than it is of mine. Thank you. This wouldn't be possible without you~!

**Part 2 ; _Twelve years later, two strangers, and a kidnap_**

* * *

His shoes clacked against the shiny school floor. He could already feel the many stares of others who didn't even have any business with the blonde. "That's him," they pointed out to their friends. Their attention was always based on the boy.

But really, who was this kid?

"Roxas!" A voice said in the background. The blonde shook his head, returning to reality. He then turned around to meet the source of what returned him. "Look who it is," Roxas smiled at the person in front of him. A boy with an incredibly cocky personality and the hair of a madman. You could only describe him as Hayner, or in other words, Roxas' best friend. Hayner straightened up, his hands stuck in his back pockets. Roxas could only wonder how Hayner was older than him. Considering the boy had a terrible posture, even when he tried to look proper. He ended up looking as immature as his attitude.

Nothing like a tenth grader should look.

"Dude, it's only been like a few hours. You started to miss me?" Hayner smirked. "You wish," Roxas mumbled. He then started for his locker. It was the end of the day, and Roxas was about ready to get the hell out of this madness. His neck was stiff and sore from trying to keep attention to the teachers. Who by the way really needed to be a little more enthusiastic. 'Boring as fuck ain't going to get the information through kid's heads,' Roxas thought to himself. The blonde's hands went to work on the lock. In a matter of seconds, he was already piling books and papers into his backpack. Hayner was leaning on the locker on Roxas' right. "You need something?" Roxas glared at his friend. "Well gee, Roxas. Who shit in your corn flakes this morning?"

Roxas then forcefully slammed his locker shut, anger boiling up inside him. Hayner jumped back at the sudden noise. "Looks like someone's a little ticked off today," Hayner murmured. Roxas rolled his eyes in annoyance. When wasn't he ticked off? Life wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

One the outside, Roxas was a flawless kid with everything he could ever want. Popularity, friends, and money. But in the end, none of that mattered to Roxas. Nobody ever realized how much his parents hated him. Or how lonely he really was. Or even how many bad things he'd done in the past. Nobody knew anything about that part. it was overlooked by others. And that was why Roxas hated himself so much. Though he didn't let anyone else know anything about that.

Roxas pulled his backpack onto his back. He headed for the school's front doors, ready to finally get home. Hayner was still following the blonde like a lost puppy. "Look man, I'm sorry for what I said." His friend's voice rang in the background. But Roxas just continued to walk. He planned to ignore Hayner as long as possible. It wasn't like he'd never gotten mad at Hayner before. The sort of thing had happened countless times. But this time was different. Roxas had no idea why. It just hit him deep inside. Almost like a knife that was coming for his chest.

_An unexplained feeling._

The same feeling everyone felt in this whole damn town. Roxas always wanted more than he had. "It's fine," Roxas started. "I don't want to hear that crap come out of your mouth again, though."

* * *

The red head took another swig of beer. Rays of sunlight shined over him as he sat in his backyard, on a lawn chair. Relaxation slowly settled into his body.

"Can you believe it? We've been here for that long." Axel smiled.

"Actually, I think I can believe it," Saix mumbled. "Twelve years, so what? You're making it out to be too big of a deal, Axel."

Axel honestly couldn't believe it though. Today was different from the other days. It was a day to remember the reason he was even here in the first place. The anniversary of when everything changed as quickly as if a light switch was flicked off, and all around was darkness. And without any warning, Axel was sucked back into his memories.

When Axel and Saix were taken in, they honestly never expected what was ahead of them. Xigbar was never one to give out details, after all. The red head and the bluenette were both brought to a town. It was the kind of town that felt haunted and run down. Full of people who Axel would of never wanted to even make eye contact with before then. But there was a specific group of others. They were trashed and broken. Axel instantly knew he was going to fit in. They called themselves 'The Heartless'. Nobody knew what they really did. It was a secret. Axel liked to think they all cared for each other in a way. But that sounded way too ridiculous to be true though.

There was this girl, though. Many things had escaped her sweet lips. But it was mostly on the terms of Axel. She talked about how someday, she was going to meet the boy. How someday, she was going to tell him everything. And somehow, someone, was listening. Because one night, it really did happen.

Xigbar forcefully grabbed Axel's arm, taking him away from Saix, and dragging him all the way to the girl's front door step. The look on her face when she saw him, was unforgettable. Both his and her green eyes widened as they saw each other.

"It's been so long," the girl murmured. She dropped to her knees. Perhaps from shock. Or maybe because she didn't want her brother to see her cry.

Axel instantly pulled Kairi into a hug. Her red hair stuck to her tear stained face. She whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry. I've been gone for too long." She pulled Axel inside, sat him down, and let it all out. The truth was finally laid down. For all these years, Axel stuck to to the lie which was that his sister was dead. "I wasn't going to make it without the proper care," Kairi started. "But our parents.."

"We didn't have the money to pay off the bills. Our parents were ready to let me go."

"But they found me."

"They said that they'd help me. Give me my life back. Just as long as I joined their group." Kairi's eyes were red and puffy from all the tears she had shed. She never knew why they wanted someone as useless as her to join. She was always going to be a waste of space. Even her goddamn mother could agree to that.

"I'm sorry this has happened to you," Axel whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her limp body once more. Kairi was sobbing into his chest all through the night. She could only hope that Axel would forgive her for the sins that she had done.

She was just an innocent girl. With nothing to hold on to but the hope of staying on Earth. Axel understood why his sister did what she did. He never blamed her for the actions she chose. After all, love was greater than a mistake. He as well, has made sins. He joined this group. And he knew that he had blood on his hands. Kairi never deserved to go through this.

A man who cannot protect, is nothing but a child.

"Axel!" A voice chirped. Axel blinked a few times, trying to forget the past. Though that never worked. Instead of trying again, he turned his head to the right, meeting the owner of the voice that called him. And of course, it was Demyx, another member of The Heartless that Axel had known since he first joined. Demyx always found a special way to annoy people. The blonde could probably write a whole book on ways to annoy Axel. Starting with ways to annoy Axel number one; interrupt him from his deep thoughts. "What is it?" Axel sighed.

"I think you'll be interested to hear this," Demyx smirked.

"Well? Spill it!" Axel yelped. His interest did indeed start to perk up. He usually didn't give two fucks about what Demyx had to say. But this timed seemed a little different from the others.

"Word is, we may be getting two new members by tonight. Have I caught your attention now?" Demyx smiled. This information was enough to catch even Saix off guard. "What are you talking about?" The bluenette questioned. "Yeah, really. There hasn't been any new members in years. And what's more, two? In one night? Seems pretty impossible to me," Axel agreed. "Xemnas said the club has had their eye on the people. You think the two got some connection?" Demyx pondered. "Doubt it," Axel mumbled back. Axel never believed a word Xemnas had to say, anyways. The rest of The Heartless looked up to Xemnas just because he made all the decisions and had control over the group. But the redhead would love to pay a million dollars any day just to kick Xemnas' ass.

But there was one thing Axel hated most about Xemnas. He was a man of force. Whenever he had a member in mind, he's send out one of his minions, meaning Xigbar and whoever else that volunteered, to kidnap and force them to join The Heartless. Most of the time, the victim would struggle to say yes. They never really did go down without a fight, after all. Axel couldn't blame the person either. If he had the choice, he would of never joined the stupid club in the first place. Because everyday, was a living hell to Axel.

"Hey, Demyx," Axel started. He had suddenly made up his mind. This kind of thing was way too interesting to forget about now. "Tell Xigbar I'm going to join him tonight. I think he'll be happy to hear that an extra pair of hands is coming to help." Axel nodded at Demyx. "Sure thing," Demyx then started off to find Xigbar and tell him the message.

"What are you thinking? You're not suited for that kind of job," Saix snapped.

"Just leave it to me," Axel smiled at his friend.

* * *

Xion's body was furiously shaking, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She collapsed onto the grass, coughing up a mixture of saliva and vomit. The raven could feel the fear shooting up her spine. They were coming for her, and there was nowhere else so go. Her clothes were covered in dirt and other various stains that had gotten on her as she tried to escape. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, threatening to pop out at any moment. The girl was breathing at an incredibly fast rate. She just couldn't seem to calm down no matter what she did. Tear's formed in her bambi blue eyes.

"What have I done..to deserve this?"

The events happened faster than the blink of an eye. It was a crisp, cool night, with the scent of September air lingering in the wind. If you asked her why she was out, she'd make up an excuse to cover up the lie. Because it was always better to just pretend. Xion was lost in her thoughts. The only reason she was actually out, was to get away from it all. To get away from him. It was always her father that was in the back of Xion's mind. Like he was always watching her. The young girl had always hated him. Along with her drunken mother who was always so drugged, she probably couldn't even tell you the exact year. Her family was a complete embarrassment.

So she walked out. She took a step out of her house, and started for the city lights. Xion was done with this bullshit for good. The girl knew that if she stayed any longer, she would of gotten hurt. The girl's life was in her own hands now. It was time to take action.

But then Xion started to think about it some more. She knew her father wouldn't be pleased to know that his little girl has left. He must be in full on rage right about now. The sort of rage, that Xion had only seen maybe once or twice in her life. The madness, It's like a nightmare. But the catch is, you can't wake up. Every day, you just have to hope that you won't get killed.

Xion put her hand up to her forehead, feeling for any sign of warmth. Suddenly, she was starting to get a little worried about leaving. Her father has done things in the past. Things, that people should never even think of doing. Though Xion never spoke about it to anyone else. For years, she'd kept quite. Because that was just the kind of girl she was. A silent nobody in a world full of people who like business, and also like get into other's like it's a gold mine. On the other hand, this girl, she was nothing. Xion knew her place very well. People only saw her as the weird kid. They whispered things behind her back like it was some sort of game. Like it was _nothing_.

_"Why does she always wear torn clothing?"_

_"What a weirdo."_

_"She'll never have friends."_

_"Nobody will ever love her because she is a mistake."_

The raven just shrugged her shoulders, and carried on. It's all that anyone can really do anymore.

Though, Xion still held on to some things. Things that made her feel safer and give her a reason to stay. One of those things, was hope. Xion knew she was stupid to hold onto something as fragile and idiotic as hope. But in the end, she really didn't have much to hold. Hope was only given to the privileged ones. The girl already knew it was too late for her. She was the source of everyone's problem.

Xion's head throbbed. Almost as if the thoughts were pounding on the inside of her skull, threatening to burst. She sighed, and continued to keep walking through the darkness. Her fingers felt numb in the air, but Xion didn't bother putting them in her jacket pockets. She somehow liked the cold feeling. It reminded her that she was still living. She could still feel things. And if one can feel, then they must be good enough.

And her goal, since she was just a small child, was to be good enough. But that was close..to impossible.

"I just don't want to want to try anymore," Xion whispered to no one in particular.

"Then why don't you join us?"

It came from the dark. An ashy, low voice. The kind of voice that seemed to have its own tone. A very, very unique tone. Xion stopped cold in her tracks at the tone. She tilted her head to the left, her eyes suddenly looking down a dim alleyway. There was something interesting about the alley.

But there was the voice.

Xion was drawn closer to the darkness. She watched closely for the owner of the tone. Her steps were slow and steady. "Where..are you?" Xion murmured. She still couldn't see a thing in the thick, black air. Instead of looking, the girl put her hands in front of her, hoping that she could feel for something. Anything. The back of her mind was yelling at her to get away. But for some reason, Xion felt like she needed to keep taking steps, no matter what the consequences were.

Too bad Xion listen.

She thought she was close to finding the answer. She was so desperate, so hopeless. Her hands ached to grab onto something meaningful. But when Xion opened her eyes, she only to meet with a pair of hands. The right hand grabbed Xion's arm, pulling her closer. "Xion, right? They told me that your name was Xion." The words belonged to a man. He had that frisky and young tone that drew Xion to him in the first place. "How.." Xion started. "Sorry sweetheart, can't say." His grip was started to get tighter. Xion jerked in every direction. Small tears were starting to roll down her face. Is this the end?

The hand quickly went from her arm, to her mouth. "Now be quiet, and do what I say," he harshly said. She continued to try and scream, but Xion was small and defenceless. Nobody could see the two hiding in the dark. She wasn't going anywhere. But her mind was still screaming.

_'Bite'_,her thoughts whispered.

Xion then bit down on the man's flesh. He yelped and jerked away from Xion's body. She instantly started to run out of the alley. The last thing she could remember seeing, was a pair of green eyes that glowed in the dusk. Xion continued to run. afraid that somehow, that he was still following. Without even knowing it, Xion had made her way all the way to the woods, where she was now collapsed in the dirt and grass. After loosing all her energy, she started to crawl up to a tree. With back leaned against an oak, her mind swam in millions of thoughts. 'Weak, scared, frightened, surprised'.

But there was something else Xion was wondering so deeply about. How did the man know? He said her name like it was nothing. Like they have already met. But he also said that they told him her name. It just didn't add up. Xion remembers every face she sees. And that man was certainly not on her list.

The girl silently listened to the midnight breeze that softly blew in the air. She tried to find something, anything to find her comfort. There was nobody else to go to. Her home was no longer an option, and going back into the city sounded like a nightmare. All Xion really wanted to do, was close her eyes, and drift away.

_If only.._

She jumped at the noise of leaves crunching. Xion then bolted up, fully aware of everything around her now. Had he found her once again? Xion started to shake all over. The steps started to get closer. Xion suddenly started to sprint away from where she was seconds ago. Her heart was racing so hard, she was afraid it was gonig to pop out of her chest. 'No, no, no ,no'! Xion's thoughts were shouting in panic. Everything she saw was blurry and choppy. Like an old home-made video tape that came from a camera held by shaken hands.

Xion continued running, her short black hair catching in the wind. She didn't dare look back. The crackling leave sound was closer now. It was coming from a direction unknown. Xion didn't even bother to look right in front of her.

_Bam!_

The girl was thrown back into the dirt. She winced in pain as her back skid down the forest flooring. But the pain was the least of her problems. Xion looked up, meeting with a boy. He had blonde hair, and blue eyes that were widened at Xion. The had this look on his face. Like he as well, was frightened.

_'But what the hell was he doing running around in the woods?'_

"Who—?" Xion started, but was interrupted. An arm wrapped around Xion's neck, making her gasp for air. She tried to claw at the arm, but had no luck. He tightly gripped her hair, pulling her head back to meet his. Xion's eyes searched him. Every detail of him. He had fiery red spikes that complimented his cat-like green eyes. "Running away like that?" The man whispered into Xion's ear. "Such a bad girl."

"Goddammit, Roxas!"

Xion started to jerk even more at the sound of a new voice. The tone was nothing like this so called 'Axel's' was. The figure walked out of the darkness of the forest, his face now visible. Xion was about to ponder on the fact why he had a huge scar running up the side of his face, but decided there were bigger problems. Like that fact that the boy Xion had ran into was trying to run away from the man. "I don't think so, Roxas!" the man yelped. He grabbed both of Roxas' hands and held them behind his back. The man then directed his attention towards Xion. A smirk formed on his lips. Like somehow, he was already plotting what he was going to do with Xion. "Guess what you two? It's your lucky day," Axel smirked.

The last thing Xion saw was Roxas' body, lying on the forest floor. He was hit in the back of the head, now unconscious.

"Take her out too," Axel mumbled.

* * *

**A/N ;** Alright so I must say, it's been way too long since this was updated. I thought I would already be done with at least two new chapters by now. I'm very sorry ; - ;

Anyways, so is the story good? I'm trying to give you guys a cliff hanger :) Pretty please leave a Review? I'd like to see what you guys likes. As well as what I need to fix.


	3. III: My First Night In Hell

Disclaimer: The marvelous Square Enix owns all of the Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy characters mentioned in this fic. I thank them for their awesomeness. Thank yuh. Also, any references to things like bands, food products, brands and all that are not owned by me either.

Warnings: Violence, OOCness, Yaoi, Sexual Content, kidnapping, and possible language

A/N: I want to thank my best friend, Prissy. I just wrote the fanfic. You're the one who took the time to come up with the perfect plot. This is more of yours than it is of mine. Thank you. This wouldn't be possible without you~!

* * *

Part 3 ; My First Night In Hell

All that could be seen was darkness.

His mouth was dry. His head was throbbing. He couldn't even remember what he was doing before all of this. There was only silence. Nothing could be seen. Not himself. Not the room he was in. Not even his predator could be seen.

Roxas tried to bring his arms up, but failed to do so because of the rope restraints that were digging into his wrists. He jerked back and forth in the wooden chair. His mind was flooding with questions. Questions that could possibly be given no answer to. Roxas tried to remember what was going down before this happened, but the pounding inside his skull was distracting him from thinking straight. He started to open his mouth to scream out for help, when suddenly a hand went over his mouth and silenced him.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Without warning, another hand came down and pulled forcefully on the boy's blonde spikes. Roxas yelped, his head thrown backward. "Your name?" A stranger whispered into the boy's ear. Roxas didn't recognize the voice. But from the sound, it seemed as though the vocals belonged to a young man. A scent of smoke and ash lingered off of him. Roxas shivered, feeling more vulnerable than ever.

"R-Roxas," he blurted.

The hand then let go of Roxas, and he heard the man step away.

A sharp scream filled Roxas' ears. It was high and pitched. A scream that definitely belonged to a young female girl. He winced, the new sound coming from far away. 'Another room?' he silently thought.

Only then did Roxas remember. His memory was still a big blur, and putting small pieces together was harder than it seemed. But how could he forget this? It was that girl. Her details were easily drilled into his brain. 'Sapphire eyes. Short, raven hair.' It was all coming together now. The girl he had hit while running in the forest. Her eyes were filled with so much fear. Maybe she knew she wasn't going to get away.

'Did they get her too?'

* * *

Xion could feel her salty tears sting the freshly cut gashes on her cheeks. Dark blood dripped from her skin, the red liquid falling from her cheeks and onto the concrete floor. The young girl felt like a doll, being forcefully thrown back and forth. And the worst part was, she wasn't strong enough to save herself. "What do you want from me?!" Xion screamed out to the man who was doing these terrible things to her. She couldn't see his face because of the blindfold concealing her sight. Xion was almost happy that she couldn't see the terrible scene that was playing out before her. She only had the few details that were noticed when he had knocked the girl out.

"What do I want?" he angrily said back.

It was that sinful voice that made Xion want to vomit. He was a different man. No, not the one with the green eyes. Xion knew exactly who this man was. When she first met him, it didn't take very long for her to figure out how dangerous he was. From the sound of his words to the force of his hits. This man was dangerous. They had only met hours ago, yet she knew this was the truth.

The picture was distorted in Xion's head.

She could remember the moon shining down on her head, watching her like a mother would watch a child. The raven's legs were furiously working to carry her through the forest path. There was the image sitting in her mind of the blonde boy she ran into. And there was definitely an image of the two men who had brutally hurt her sitting in her mind as well. Xion's body was covered with cuts, scrapes, and bruises. It was all cold hard evidence to show what they had did to her.

The man walked up to Xion. He came down, coming in only inches away from her face. Three words escaped from his lips. They were so simple, yet they held such a powerful meaning. Xion's eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights. "Take it off," the man whispered to her. Xion stood there silently. She didn't say or do anything. The girl was simply just too afraid to. She started to violently shake, her body full of fear. Xion had no idea if she could end it. But was she really going to go this far?

Would this help her live just a little longer?

So Xion did what she had to do. Her fingers went to work on the hem of her blouse, bringing it up to her stomach. Before she knew it, Xion was topless. The girl's bra was fully seen, but she continued to keep her arms tightly crossed across her chest area."There," Xion confirmed. "You've got what you wanted," the girl whispered. It almost sounded like she didn't say anything. Her head was kept down the whole time.

"I don't think you understand," he pushed Xion up against the concrete wall behind them. Xion cried out as a shooting pain tingled up her spine. "I said off," the man whispered into Xion's ear. She knew exactly what he meant. She was stupid to think he would be satisfied with her bra still covering. More and more tears started to roll down her face.

'Is this my punishment?'

Xion could almost feel his cold stare as she removed the small, black bra. Her arms were still crossed, and she wasn't planning on uncrossing them anytime soon. But of course, this didn't please the man at all. He once again angrily forced Xion's body back against the wall. This time, she was bent over, the left part of her face digging into the concrete.

"S-Stop!" Xion yelped. She was just a little girl. What did she do wrong to deserve this? "You wouldn't want to get hurt, would you?" he was next to her again. Murmuring into her ear like it was nothing. "I don't think I will stop," he smirked. "Then again, maybe I will. But you'll have to do something for me first."

And just like that, Xion had gotten into another mistake. She told herself that she wasn't going to give in. She was going to be a strong person. She was going to get out of this. But in the end, nothing went her way.

"You do as I say, and maybe you'll live longer," he tightened his grip on Xion's arms.

She closed here eyes and silently cried.

But it was the only way. "Okay," Xion whimpered. She was terrified as to why this man wanted her to do these things. The man let go of her wrist, allowing Xion to step back from the wall. She took in deep breaths, relieved to finally be out of his firm grip.

"Put your shirt back on, missy. People catch colds that way."

There was footsteps, a creaky door, and then silence.

Xion violently shook as the man walked out of the room. She felt like someone had just invaded her body. It was a terrifying feeling. The girl still couldn't see anything, so she got on all fours and moved her hands along the floor in hope of finding her bra and shirt. Within a few minutes, Xion was fully dressed.

Without thinking, her fingers then went to the tight knot that kept her blindfold in place. She started untying, but still debated with herself about whether or not she wanted to see the filthy place she was being held hostage in. The last knot of the black blindfold had finally came out, and the strip of fabric fell to the floor. The scene looked like it could belong in one of those murder investigation movies. There were the concrete walls and flooring. The room didn't hold much of anything. Just a lonely chair in the right corner and a large, metal table. The table contained a rusty lamp, some duck tape, and a black pen that may or may not be out of ink.

Xion blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the new light. She took a gaze around the small room once more, noting that this image would definitely be sticking with her until the day she died. It felt weird, seeing the place that she had been assaulted in just minutes ago. Like Xion could see herself in the past; standing there like a lone child while fear rushed over her limp body.

The girl took one last glimpse and slowly walked over to the metal door that was concealing her in this prison. Her hand opened up, ready to turn the knob. She was just inches away, her eyes locked on the small knob. Many questions were running through her mind, ready to burst from her skull at any moment. 'Did he lock it?' 'Will I even have a chance of getting out of this?'

Xion gripped the door knob firmly, ready to turn it. When suddenly, the knob turned without her even using any force. "Shit!" She yelped. The man was about to open the door. How was he going to react to the fact that she had taken her blindfold off?

The fact that she had seen everything?

Xion scrambled away from the door, dashed for the blindfold and anxiously tied it to her head. Her heart pounded in her chest as she heard the door squeak open, and the man's footsteps start up again. She brought her hands down from the knot and stood completely still. Xion took in a sigh of relief. 'Thank God he didn't see I had it off!'

"C'mon, we're leaving," he said, placing a cold hand on Xion's back and then pushing her through the door. She winced as the night air brushed against her skin, creating multiple goosebumps to rise. It was sad, being so close to escaping, yet knowing that there was no hope left. Tears were still heavily pouring out of Xion's eyes, soaking the blindfold. For once in her life, she just wanted her family. She just wanted her mother to hug her and tell her it's okay. She wanted her father to pat her back and give her upbeat comments.

That's all the raven could ask for.

But her kidnapper's grip was tight, and Xion knew she was in a weak state. "Axel, hurry your ass up!" the man yelped. 'Who is he talking to?' Suddenly, Xion heard the sound of a door opening. Then there were footsteps. Not just one pair, but two. "Whatever," another man said. Xion instantly knew who the voice belonged to. 'Green Eyes'. There was no mistaking him. Xion tried to jerk away, but continued to fail. 'His grip is too strong.' "Let's get these two back to headquarters," Green Eyes murmured.

* * *

The first thing Roxas noticed when he woke up, was a delicate girl sleeping next to him. "Oh my God!" the blonde yelped. It was the exact same girl from the forest. Only now she was fast asleep, wearing a Shinedown t-shirt that was about two sizes too big for her. The two were lying on one of those couches that transforms into a pull out mattress. Multiple sheets and blankets were thrown over the mattress. The morning sun was barely up, small rays shining in through the window. Roxas sat up, putting a hand to his throbbing head. Without warning, the raven moved onto her back, her Shinedown t-shirt riding up her stomach. And the worst part was, she didn't have anything on underneath. Just a pair of black, lacey panties.

Roxas instantly looked away. "Dear lord," Roxas mumbled. He was trying his best to keep a straight face, but was already failing. 'So, where the hell are we?' The blonde's eyes silently scanned the room he was in. It seemed to be a living room. A coffee table sat in the middle of the room, nothing but a magazine sitting on it. The walls were a dark blue color. It was indeed a lonely room. The only sound that could be heard was the ticking of a wall clock. A lone window was in the corner. Roxas stood over and ran over to the window. To his surprise, he was looking down from fifty feet in the air. 'An apartment?'

"Look who's awake," the man smirked.

Roxas looked up, his eyes meeting with a devilish smirk. 'So that's what he looks like.' The man only mentioned his name once last night. But Roxas knew he wasn't going to forget it. "Axel," the blonde murmured. "Oh, so you remembered?" Axel smiled. "Glad you got it memorized," he chuckled. He was leaning against the wall, a coffee mug in his hand. His eyes went to the ravenette lying next to Roxas. "Cute, isn't she? Never seen a girl like her before," he casually said. "She was pretty banged up when we got her home. Her clothes were covered with blood and dirt. As you can tell, we don't really have any clothing that fits her. One of my t-shirts had to do the job." Roxas didn't care about any of that.

The only thing he cared about was their safety as of right now. "What are you planning to do with us?" Roxas growled. "You'll figure it out later. I don't have time to tell you now," Axel smirked. "Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge. See ya," he then walked over to the front door of the apartment, opening the door and then leaving the two to wonder. Roxas walked over to the door, trying the knob. But of course, it was locked from the outside.

'This is just great," he sighed.

Suddenly, the girl laying on the pull out bed made a yawning noise. She blinked a few times before murmuring, "w-what's going on?" Roxas looked over to the girl, returning his attention to her. She was about to say something else, but then looked down at the t-shirt she was wearing and saw that her underwear was showing. "Oh," was all the she said before pulling the Shinedown t-shirt back down.

"In case you didn't know, we were kidnapped last night," Roxas replied to the girl. She seemed to still be in a daze from the events last night, but when Roxas mentioned last night, she suddenly had a frightened look on her face. "I remember," she shivered. "I also remember you. You're that kid from the woods, right?" Roxas nodded back to her. "Let's get some breakfast," he said.

Within seconds, the two were standing in the kitchen. Roxas opened the fridge, quickly spotting a carton of milk and setting it on the kitchen table. He then went over to the cabinets and examined them for any kind of cereal box. There wasn't much of a selection, just one lone box. "Uh, are Cheerios fine?" Roxas asked the ravenette. She nodded, her head still down and out of sight. 'That girl doesn't really say much.' The blonde opened numerous cabinets until he finally found two bowls and spoons. Within moments, they were both sitting at the table, two bowls of cheerios sitting in front of them. Silence lingered in the air.

"Um," the girl suddenly blurted out. "M-My name is Xion," she stuttered. She still hadn't touched her cereal yet. "Roxas," the blonde replied back. Xion looked up, her eyes focusing on the boy sitting across from her. Her hand was wrapped around the spoon, but she still hadn't brought it up to her mouth yet.

"Did he hurt you last night?" Xion murmured.

Roxas placed the metal spoon back in the bowl, his attention now focused on her. Last night was still blurry to him, but Roxas definitely remembered the pain. He was still aching from his head to his toes. "Uh, yeah," Roxas said. The blonde knew she was hurting as well. He could still hear her crying out in the back of his mind. Just like last night, when he could hear being thrown against the wall. Roxas started to feel nauseous just by thinking about it.

"Hey Roxas," Xion said, pulling the boy out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Roxas looked up. Her ocean blue eyes were filling up with tears.

"I'm scared."


End file.
